The Shadow of Redwall
by InkRealms
Summary: Follow the journey of Shadow and Zoey, the future Saro and Bragoon pair, as they travel across the land, in search of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

It was the early summer, all of the elders and childen enjoying the outside weather. Tristan Clearfur was a perfect example. She had a crimson fur, with blue eyes, always keeping her fur partly ruffled, making her look a bit wild.

"Perfect day, right Tristan?"

She turned around to see the Abbessng her. Tristan smiled.

"Long time, no see, locked up in your study room" she remarked, looking at her inkstained paws.

Abbess Erica looked down at her hands. Quickly, she wiped them on her habit.

"That's not important. I have just finished my study of the Great Otter Act"

Tristan almost stopped lisening right there. "The one where there was a big war between otters and vermin" she asked, already knowing the answer. Erica couldn't stop talking about it for the past week. Tristan looked at the abbess. "But that's not why you wanted to talk to me"

She nodded. "I found out about a certain peron who played a major role in the war. It was not easy, with most of thescrolls either gone or lost somewhere, but I managed to find out about most of his life"

"I actually want to arrage a story session at the tavern. Tell everyone to come" With that, the abbess hurried away to get set up.

Later in the afternoon, Erica sat down and opened her book. All around her were curious dibbuns, huddling around her, exited for a story.

She cleared her throat. "Now, this all began with a otter, the one they called Shadow..."


	2. Intro

Shadow looked over to his right. "You ready?"

Zoey the squirrel nodded silently, advancing on the group of vermin ahead.

"Stop right there" snarled a rat, right behind them. They were found.

Zoey sighed, stopping. "You know it was your fault" she whispered to Shadow.

"Me? You were the one who made a lot of noise" the otter argued. "I thought you were ready"

"Never mind. On the count of 3, go." She said, getting in position to go.

Zoey heard a quiet thump behind her. She looked over to see Shadow already hiding the rat behind some bushes.

"Seriously?"

He just shrugged.

Shadow looked over to the empty camp. "Looks like they heard us"

"You think? We could have done better"

"We are pretty much the Saro and Bragoon of this generation, though not as good" the otter said, climbing up a tree.

Zoey quickly jumped up to the top, looking at the sky. She sighed for the second time now. the squirrel turned to Shadow, who had just climbed up.

"Remember when we ran away, thinking we were going to be like Saro and Bragoon?"

"And we were packed up, ready to go? I remember"

They looked at the sky, deep in thought.

"I know what we need" Shadow suddenly said. "Adventure!"

Zoey looked at him. "But where?"

"Anywhere!" Shadow replied, climbing down "I've heard over at Salamandastron they have exciting stuff"

Zoey followed as her partner got out his walking stick. "Should we stop by Redwall first? It's on the way there"

"They will probably remember us. After all, it's only been ten years" Shadow laughed.

They started to walk. "Wonder what they have been doing without us"


	3. Walk and Talk

Zoey stepped over a discarded tree trunk. "You would think they would've fixed that by now. After all, even I know this one as a child"

Shadow hid a expression of suprise. "You? Remembering" he scoffed. "I haven't seen you remember what we had for lunch yesterday?" Zoey huffed.

"If I last checked, it was air."

"Air has been proven delicious and nutricious."

"Really Shadow, pulling that one?" Zoey playfully scowled at her otter friend. Shadow pretended to be hurt.

"Well, of course I would. Remember when you really thought anything was food?" Shadow chuckled. Zoey gave him a playful shove as they continued upon an old dirt path. The otter checked his worn shoes. "Ya think they would give us new shoes? This pair has taken three remakes, five holes, and seven tears"

Zoey gave a half-hearted shrug "We're adventurers, we take what we can get"

"Like beggars"

Zoey stopped to think. "Well, it's an ethical thing"

"As in" Shadow scoffed, "Go on Mrs. Thinker"

"Well, we seek the thrill"

"Of?"

"Whatever we find. Do we really have a goal?"

Shadow turned to face Zoey while somehow focusing on peeling an apple. "Well, at the moment?"

Zoey gave him a 'Really' expression. "Of course, ding dong"

"Well, then get to Redwall"

"Ya know, we wasted almost an hour talking."

The black otter nibbled on the fruit. "Well, less talking more walking, as the abbot used to say"


End file.
